Field
In one aspect, the disclosure generally relates to wireless data networking, and in one more particular aspect, to techniques for storage and transmission of packet data in wireless networks, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) networks.
Description of Related Art
Wireless networking capability has become an important component of many devices, ranging from computers, tablets, mobile phones, televisions, to embedded devices such as energy meters, speakers and appliances. Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) is an example of a networking technology that has seen widespread adoption and a gradual evolution of enhancements that have enabled higher dates.